


My Brothers

by illu_mugiwara



Category: One Piece
Genre: ASL, ASL Brothers, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Memory Loss, One Piece Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illu_mugiwara/pseuds/illu_mugiwara
Summary: Two days after the Great Fire of Goa, Dadan and Ace had returned safely, other than a few burns, much to the injured Luffy's happiness.• • •About a week or two after the fire, Dogra was going to see the Celestial Dragon that was coming to Dawn Island. Ace and Luffy begged the bandit to let them come, hoping they would see Sabo there. Even though Dogra said that they couldn't go to the harbor, the two brothers knew they could easily spot Sabo in the crowd, then they could tell him that they hadn't died in the fire.• • •In this story everyone is the same age except Luffy, who will be 14 when he sets sail- but everyone will be the same as the cannon One Piece.What happened that day, no one would see coming.





	1. Unexpected Turn in the Beginning

Luffy skipped in front of his brother and the mountain bandit happily, humming softly.  
  
_He was gonna see Sabo again..! He was so excited..!_  
  
Luffy gasped as he spotted the cliff that was on the side of the harbor, running to it quickly, giggling loudly. "Oi Luffy! Don't run ahead..!" Luffy heard a low growl come from his older brother Ace, which he ignored, sitting then staring at the open ocean, before his eyes traveled to the large crowd at the docks.  
  
_Wow..! So many nobles in one place..!_  
  
A bitter taste formed on his tongue as he remembered the fire. Bluejam told the two of them how evil the nobles were, even though the pirate captain wanted to be one himself. Luffy continued to stare at the crowd, blinking once.  
  
Even though it sounded crazy, he didn't blame Bluejam. Sure, you were free outside of the walls of the kingdom's capital, able to do as you wished-- well, to an extent.  
  
Though he had to admit, the food in the capital was _delicious!!_ Not to mention the awful stench of Grey Terminal the raven-haired boy got used to wasn't there, and the streets were so clean- even though the people in the city stunk more than the trash surrounding it's walls.  
  
He remembered Sabo telling him and Ace how awful being a noble was, at least for him. Listening to the young noble, Luffy thought the Dadan Family sounded more like a real family than all the nobles did. Though Luffy had started to grow trust in the bandits after they saved him from the fire-  
  
"Hey stupid! Are you listening?"  
  
Luffy was snapped out of his thoughts, his head being to hurt when he realized how much he was thinking. The rubber boy turned to his brother Ace, his innocent smile spreading across his cheeks.  
  
"Oops, sorry Ace what did you say?"  
  
Ace let out a growl of annoyance as he hit Luffy harshly on the head, making the younger boy whimper in pain.  
  
"The reason for the damn fire is right before our eyes Luffy! Geez did you forget why we were here?!" Ace pointed towards a giant boat, glaring at the man with a bubble looking thing on his head.  
  
_Sabo..?- No oops_.  
  
Luffy followed his brother's finger, blinking at the large ship in awe-  
  
_Wait..-_  
  
_He saw the ship yes, but- what was that boat doing out there..?!_  
  
"Holy crap guys, it's Sabo!"  
  
Dogra yelped as he stared through his binoculars he found at Grey Terminal. Luffy gasped as Ace turned towards Dogra, eyes showing complete shock. "Wait Sab--?!"  
  
A loud explosion rang through air as Ace and Luffy's eyes flashed toward the fishing boat, eyes filled with horror.  
  
_They **shot** at him..!_  
  
Luffy felt another hard knock on his head, his large eyes staring at Ace.  
  
"LUFFY DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! MAKE YOUR DEVIL FRUIT POWERS USEFUL FOR ONCE AND HELP SABO!!"  
  
Luffy blinked at Ace before nodding, standing up, then stretching his arm out behind his small frame.  
  
"Gum-Gum.. PISTOL!"  
  
He aimed as best he could at Sabo's burning ship, hoping to grab his other brother and not make his arm fall into the ocean. When his small hand reached the half destroyed boat, he smiled as he felt himself grab a hold of Sabo, then pull his brother towards him.  
  
"YOU FILTHY COMMONER! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!!"  
  
Luffy looked towards the Celestial Dragon in fear as he pointed his large cannon-like gun as him, shooting at the 7 year-old. The smaller sized, but still large, cannonball struck Luffy's small chest, throwing the boy against a tree- a large dent in the side of the tree, losing consciousness .  
  
" ** _LUFFY!!_** " Ace shouted in horror.  
  
Sabo hit the ground, Luffy's small arm retracted to his damaged body. The blonde-haired kid stared at his little brother, gasping.  
  
"LUFFY!"  
  
The two older brothers ran towards their baby brother, shaking his weak frame. Ace shook Luffy harshly by the shoulders, growling. "Oi Luffy! Wake up!!"  
  
Sabo bit his lip as he stared at Luffy. The young noble jumped as he felt Dogra put his hand on Sabo's shoulder, blinking at him in worry before looking at Ace.  
  
"Hurry! We need to bring him back to the Boss!"  
  
Ace and Sabo nodded as the blonde-haired child picked up him younger brother and started racing towards the wooden house, biting his lip.  
  
_This was his fault!_ He couldn't even comprehend what happened because it was so quick..!  
  
Sabo shook the guilt from his mind.  
  
_Not now Sabo! You have to make sure Luffy will be okay first!!_


	2. Erased

Dadan carefully wrapped bandages around Luffy's small frame while Magra gently put ointment on Luffy giant wound.   
  
Ace bit his lip and tackled Sabo, pinning him to the ground. "What the hell were you thinking going out to sea like that?! You could have gotten killed! Just look at Luffy..!"   
  
Sabo just looked away, chewing at his lip violently.   
  
Magra placed his hand on Ace's shoulder, his fingers smelling harshly of medicine, making the young noble want to gag. "Eaaaasy Ace. Don't get mad at Sabo, he didn't mean to hurt Luffy."   
  
Sabo always liked how calm Magra always was, it made him feel safe whenever Ace, Dadan, or anyone else here would have a fit.   
  
Dogra shot a stare at Ace, just blinked. "You were the one to tell him to help Sabo, Ace. So it's kind of both of your faults."   
  
...And Dogra was always too straightforward, even in a hot mess.. Sometimes it was annoying, like now..   
  
Ace huffed, "Well you were the only adult there, you could have done something too..!"  
  
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU! YOU DAMN MORONS!"   
  
Dadan glared at the two older brothers and Dogra, "Arguing isn't going to change the fact that the rubber brat here is still injured." The over-weight bandit leader growled as she wrapped bandages around Luffy's harshly damaged head.   
  
"The best thing you two brats can do is wait until Luffy wakes up. I'm sure the little monster is fine, he was literally chased by wolves for a week, I'm sure this didn't hurt him at all."   
  
Sabo could hear sympathy edging her voice, making the young noble want to smile. Dadan always said she hated them, but it's obvious that she likes them around.   
  
Ace grumbled bitterly to himself before settling down in a corner, looking at the floor. Sabo let out a sigh before sitting next to Luffy, praying to whatever God he could think of that Luffy would be okay.  
  
- **Around an hour later** \-   
  
The young boy's eyes cracked open as he was greeted to two slightly older boys' faces. His vision was blurry but he could make out the features of the two people staring at him.   
  
The one on the right had long-ish black hair, coal eyes, and freckles dotting his face. The one on his right had short blonde hair, a top hat with goggles resting on it's rim, and torn up fancy looking clothing.   
  
The raven-haired boy's eyes traveled to the boy on his right, then the one on his left.  
  
The blonde smiled, "Oh thank god! Luffy is okay!! You worried me by sleeping so long, you little devil."  
  
The older raven-haired kid looked like he was about to kill someone, violently shaking. "Damnit Luffy you sca- I mean, you idiot! You could have dodged that attack easily!"   
  
The boy's vision got completely clear as he stared up at the older kids. He shakily sat up, causing the other two to back up a bit so that they wouldn't bump into each other.  
  
The raven rubbed his coal eyes as he gazed at the two sitting in front of him, he looked at the two before curling his toes and smiling awkwardly.   
  
"U-Um, I'm sorry b-but... who's Luffy..?"


End file.
